Relationship Rehab
by crappytreehugger57
Summary: After a night of horror 7 years ago, Rin is seeing her brother, Len, for the first time since the event. Still holding a grudge of what happened, Rin expects her parents to scold her brother for what he did. But, that's not the case; they're acting as if it never happened. Will Rin forgive Len, or will he continue what he left off on? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE MINOR MATURE THEMES.


**Hi, it's Crappy... Of course, I'm writing another Vocaloid fanficiton xD Hope you enjoy this one!**

_Slap._

_He hit me hard, sending my tiny and fragile body to the floor. He laughed a drunken laugh that echoed in my mind. He hiccupped and picked me from the floor, holding me by my shirt. His breath smelled of nicotine and alcohol. I grimaced at the smell._

_"You were an accident," he gurgled drunkenly. He threw me back to the floor and picked up his blunt and inhaled it. He put it back down and picked me up again._

_"L-Len... Stop!" I cried. I kicked and kicked, but my small legs were too frail to do anything. He exhaled the smoke into my face. "Stop it, please!" I kept sobbing, but I knew he wouldn't stop. He was too drunk for that._

_He dropped me back on the floor and went to pick up his flask, and I saw my chance to dash to the home phone. Using all my might, I ran into the living room and picked up the phone. I hid behind the couch so he wouldn't find me for a minute or two after he finished downing his whiskey and taking another bottle or shot._

_Or both._

_I dialed 9-1-1 as fast as I could and sniffled waiting for the operator to pick up._

_"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" the operator asked. I cried a little before swallowing and speaking. My head was throbbing. Probably not a good sign._

_"H-Help, he's hitting me..." I whispered. My arms were shaking and I could barely hold the phone. My knees were brought to my chest and I put my head in them, waiting for the operator to answer._

_"Rin, where did you go?" Len roared from the kitchen, his voice trailing into the dining room. His heavy footsteps make the floors creek everytime he walked._

_"Where are you, miss?" the operator asked. Len kept calling my name, the voice getting closer an closer to the couch. My heart pounding more and more in my chest, I thought I was going to have a heart attack._

_"14... Sweetdreams Road..," I whispered into the phone. I heard his footsteps in front of the couch. What an ironic name for a street, I wouldn't be having them anymore._

_"We're on our way," the operator said just before Len picked up the phone and threw it at the wall. With wide eyes I looked into is blue ones._

_I screamed just before he picked me up again._

**XXX**

I stared into the mirror above my dresser. My short blonde hair was pinned out of my face, and my makeup was done. My acne-free skin shone in the light of my lamp. I stared into my blue eyes, which seemed to have a green hue in them today. How pretty.

"Rin, put on your dress, he's almost here!" my mother, Lenka, demanded. Yeah, I was sort of still in my underwear. I was obviously not excited for today.

"I hate dresses, and you know that, Mom!" I said, crossing my arms like a little girl. My mother sighed, looking in my doorway again. She wore a black suit with her arms crossed, her long blonde hair in curls and her bangs pinned out of her face.

"Yes, I know, honey. But your brother is coming home today and you need to look nice," she explained for the thousandth time today. I huffed before walking over to my bed. The dress was laid out on it. Just a simple, black summer dress with a grey cardigan beside it. I picked up the dress, and put it on. I put the cardigan on over it. It was tight and itchy.

I looked into the mirror again. I must say, I looked fabulous. I smiled at my reflection. I liked looking at myself in the mirror to see how beautiful I was. No, I'm not some bitchy snob; I just have a lot of confidence.

"Rinto, put your damn tie on!" I heard my mother in the hallway.

And she told me not to swear.

"Swear jar, Lenka! There are children here!" my father told her. I chuckled to myself; they were the perfect couple.

_Ding-dong_. The house went silent. I dropped my eyes from the mirror to my doorway. My whole body went numb, my head incapable of making thoughts.

_Ding-dong ding-dong knock knock_. My heart pounded in my chest. I thought it would pop out. My vision started hazing, and I became dizzy. The whole world started spinning, and I dropped on my bed.

My mother and father walked down the stairs towards the front door. They were whispering about something. I heard the door creak open a few seconds later.

"Ma, dad!" I heard a high pitched masculine voice say. I gulped, slowly inching towards the staircase. I tried not to make the floors creek as I walked. I epicly failed, however. Stupid old house.

This isn't happening. This is just another dream. Yeah, just another dream...

"Kiddo! You look great!" I heard my father say. My mother squealed and probably hugged him.

It was not a dream. This was reality. This was the day I dreamed of and woke up screaming and crying to every other night.

I took a few slow steps down the stair case, now able to see his face. He didn't notice me until what seemed like an eternity.

"Rin," he said, "how are you?" I held my chin up while tears welled up in my eyes. _Don't cry... Don't cry..._

I made eye contact with my brother for the first time in 7 years.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Crappy**


End file.
